smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Support Group Struggles (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
"A doctor's note?!" Eska looked at the blue piece of paper with Doctor's signature on it. As Spiro walked Eska out of Doctor's house, Eska complained about the note, "I don't need one! I'm fine!" Her point was not proven when she almost toppled onto Spiro. "I'm sorry, Eska," Spiro tried to help, "But, orders are orders. You can't do anymore stunts that'll hurt your head." "But, I LOVE doing stunts!" Eska and Spiro walked over to their rock that was under a Smurf Willow Tree near the middle of the village. That was their usual meeting place, "I just don't wanna stop!" "Well, maybe you can find another hobby," Spiro suggested, "Y'know, that doesn't involve a lot of violence and injuries." Eska scanned the Smurf village at all the Smurfs doing their things, "Yea, but what in Smurf village is there that I'm good at?" "Okay," Spiro kept thinking, "Well, how about a club? There are a couple clubs around here you can join." Eska shrugged, then noticed a poster on the bark of the tree. She tore it off and observed it, "Therapist is holding a support group. Y'know, for anyone who has problems they need to work with." "You should do that!" Spiro pointed to the poster, "Therapist is really good at working with people's minds. He can probably help you get over your unhealthy obsession with stunts." Eska thought this over then finally said, "Okay, I guess I can try..." She interrupted herself and socked Spiro in the arm, "They're not that unhealthy!" Spiro just giggled. Later that day, Eska went over to Therapist's place to check out the club. She was a bit hesitant, but went in anyways. Inside, there were motivational posters and tie dye pictures all over his wall, a shelf with therapist equipment, and stools set in a circle. She recognized a few Smurfs from around the village, including Greedy, Painter, Enamored, and even Britze. She sat down next to Britze and waved just as Painter finished his long detailed problem. "...So, that's why I'm here." He concluded, "I need to cut off my temperamental problems when doing art." "Uh huh," Therapist wrote in his journal, then looked up at Eska, "Well, hello, Eska! I didn't see you come in." "Oh, Eska, we're happy to see you, here!" Enamored exclaimed before giving her a tender embrace. "Uh, yea, hi!" Eska patted his back, "What are you in for?" "Oh, Therapist wants to help me with my obsession with Smurfette," Enamored explained when he sat back down in his seat, "But, I can't help it! She's the most ''beautiful ''smurf in the world! Oh, Smurfette, how I love her! I would lose my hat for her someday!" "Sacre bleu!" Painter blushed in embarrassment. Eska almost threw up in her mouth. Enamored had a habit to take romantic fantasies too far. "Therapist is helping me with my gluten-free diet," Greedy added, "Gluten. Free! I mean, how hard is it for me to not eat any gluten in the world?! Hard, I tell you!" "He's helping me with my shyness," Britze quietly muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair. "And, what about you, Eska?" Therapist Smurf asked her, "Why do you want to join?" Previous Next Category:Support Group Struggles chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story